Running Scared
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Jiley One Shot! Sometimes, the fear of allowing the person to get close enough to your hearts, is the greatest fear of all. The disappointment that comes wtih giving yourself up completely, is a pain that is sometimes harder to handle....


A/N: So here is a oneshot, this is dedicated to Amy, hopefully it will change your perspective on Jiley, and if you hate it, I failed horribly.  
Thanks again Katy for helping me edit this, one shot, hopefully we persuaded Amy's opinion.

and for all the other readers, please review, it makes me happy. And I know im taking a while to update the sequel for Where Our Hearts Lead Us, please be patience! :D

* * *

The raindrops poured against my skin as I made my way down the familiar road. My footsteps splattered against the pavement, as the rain soaked into my pants. My hair flew wildly against the wind, as it loosened out of the hair tie. I turned up the winding driveway, to the house that stood above the slope.

My hand pounded against the wooden door as I heard shuffling inside.

"Damn it!" the voice said, as the sound of papers falling against the floor could be heard, the footsteps approaching the door before it swung open.

"Miley?" he questioned his eyes full of shock and nervousness, "What are you doing out here in the pouring rain? Did you run here?"

As I gasp for air I nodded slowly as he led me inside the spacious home. I stood drenched in water that puddled around me onto the marble floor.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" his voice was raised once again, this time filled with concern.

The scene replayed in my head over and over… as I tried to find my voice.

**Flashback**

"_Wait up" the boy shouted as he chased after the pretty brunette. Her wavy hair swayed as she ran faster._

"_Come on!" As she looked over her shoulder, the blond moppy hair swayed in font of his eyes as he took each step._

"_Miley, stop running…" he shouted as she slowed her pace._

_The warm sand sunk beneath her as she stepped onto the beach. She stood still as she admired the view in front of her. The blue water slowly ripple as the waves slowly made its way onto the shore, the salty air hung around her, she could almost taste it._

_It was a warm day, as she took in the deserted beach._

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, as she titled her head slightly allowing him to place a soft kiss on the nape of her neck._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" she said out loud, questioning him as he stood being her taking in the view._

"_It is Miley, just like you."_

_She spun around before she shoved him lightly, "Shut up… you are so cheesy," she said with a smile, giggling at his comment._

_His perfect straight teeth showed as his mouth formed into as smile. His face was slightly flushed from running, his hair stuck to the sweat that glistens against his face. His blue eyes locked with her, before he picked her up, into his arms._

"_Put me down right now, "she squealed laughing._

_He set her down firmly onto the ground in front of him before he pulled her into his arms, as she placed her face against his firm chest._

"_I love you Miley…" he said softly into her ear._

_She looked at him her eyes filled with terror, as they widen in fear._

"_Don't say that, you don't mean it."_

_His face wore a hurt expression before his eyes settled onto the ground._

"_Miley, I mean it, I love you," as he locked eyes with her._

"_No you don't, we are not in love," she replied shaking her head._

"_Miley..." he started_

"_You don't know what love is," her voice was loud as she spoke pulling completely away from him._

"_Or maybe you don't and you are scared that someone might actually be in love with you Miley. Maybe you are not in love but I am, and it's with you," he said firmly, a frown appearing on his face._

"_Don't be stupid, I'm not scared." Her words were harsh._

_He shook his head, "I don't want to fight Miley," his eyes filled with tears, as he bite his lip holding back the tears," I love you, and you may be afraid to say it back, I don't know why, or you are just scared in general. But I know I love you, and you have nothing to be afraid of."_

_The sky around them darkened as the clouds, covered the sky, the roaring thunder shook the ground. He slowly made his way back to the car as she followed him._

_They drove back to the house in silence as the rain fell against the window, and onto the ground. He pulled into her driveway and mumbled goodbye before she got out. She ran up the steps, as the rain poured down onto her._

_She closed the door behind and walked through the empty house, straight up the stairs. She peeled off the wet clothes that clung to her body, changing into a pair of sweat pants and threw on a sweat shirt. She ran a brush through her now wet hair pulling it up into a bun. Her eyes glance down as her place the brush onto the table, there sat a frame photo with a picture she knew well. There he sat on her table, his tone arms wrapped around her tiny waist as she laughed._

_She knew he was right, she was scared, scared to let someone in, in fear that they would let her down. The price was high, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the pain. Deep down she knew that she loved him, and she was falling more and more in love with him each and every day._

_The frame sat there as his smile shone back at her as it seeps down into her. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him._

_And with the sudden revelation she took off running._

**End Flashback**

"Miley!" he said again breaking her train of thought, "what are you doing here?"

"Jake you were right, about everything. But at the same time you were completely wrong…"

He looked at me surprised and confused as his mouth slowly open to speak, but before he could say anything I cut him off.

"I'm scared; I'm scared of allowing myself to fall for you. I'm scared of giving you my heart and I'm scared that you will end up hurting me…" My voice shook as tears ran down my face.

"Miley, I would never hurt you, I love you." Jake said, as he placed his thumb against my face, pushing the tear aside.

"I know, but the fear itself is enough to make me run scared Jake. Because the scariest part of all is that I know I'm in love with you, I'm falling for you deeper and deeper and that scares me. What if you leave again?" my voice cracked, at the though of him leaving me all alone.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer, as I pressed my head against his chest, the water seeping onto his clothes.

"I love you Miley, I could never leave you."

I pulled away, as I took a look into his bright blue eyes, before I let the words slowly escape my mouth, "I love you too Jake!"

His lips formed into a smile, before he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss onto my lips, and I knew in that moment, this was love. I was in love.


End file.
